We are studying the mechanism of replication of mouse mitochondrial DNA using mouse L-cells. The studies employ electron microscopy, gel electrophoresis and ultracentrifugation. Cell lines containing monomer or circular dimer DNA forms are available as thymidine kinase minus derivatives which allow preferential labeling of mitochondrial DNA.